Mσмєитσѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Porque cada quien, de vez en cuando, tiene sus momentos::...::20 drabbles/viñetas del Reto del Shuffle::...::Parejas varias::..


**Disclaimer: **ni** TD series **ni** las canciones me pertenecen; todo es de su respectivo creador &amp; esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**Hey! Esto es lo que obtienes cuando planeas salir con un reluciente sol y luego llueve torrencialmente... para que el sol vuelva a brillar ¬¬; esa es la única excusa que tengo para estos iniciales 10 drabbles que, como me parecían pocos, aumentaron a 15... pero con los cuales me quedaron sin 'parejas variadas' así que... 20 quedaron x3.**

**»Advertencia&amp;Aclaración: Drabbles —o viñetas, no sé como quedaron— independientes y con exceso de rareza; fluff; femslash; slash; A.U.; eso, y de seguro algo de OoC (?).**

**»****_Está basado en un reto en el cual se pone el reproductor en shuffle y, depende de la canción, se hace un drabble en lo que dure esa canción._**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**~Momentos~**

* * *

#01:  
Don't fear the reaper –Blue Olyster Cult.  
(Duncan/Courtney)

Abrazándola por los hombros, cambió la emisora de la radio por el CD con la vieja lista de canciones en el auto.

Ella se quejó, nada más que por el simple hecho de hacerlo, mas él sólo le devolvió una pequeña pero encantadora sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse por unos segundos.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, princesa? —le preguntó, tratando de no sonar burlón cuando Courtney desvió la vista al morderse el labio inferior.

—No, nada, Duncan —negó al instante con su tono de siempre—. Es sólo que… llevas tiempo sin ser un idiota —soltó sin pensar para luego reírse un poco de su propio comentario—. ¿Seguro de que eres tú mismo?

—_C'mon baby, don't fear the reaper _—cantó sólo para ella al mismo tiempo de la canción en respuesta momentos antes de estrechar su mano y besarla.

No, no la dejaría hablar de más en esa noche.

* * *

#02:  
What you know –Two Door Cinema Club.  
(Trent/Lindsay)

Sin poder evitarlo, sonríe y se siente avergonzado cuando sus miradas se conectan. Disimulándolo, trata de seguir con los acordes de su guitarra, pero se nota increíblemente torpe por culpa de su acelerado ritmo cardíaco.

Aunque lo sabe; sabe —y confía— en que no durarían porque lo único que aquella rubia quería era no estar sola.

Sí, con sólo verla de nuevo lo sabe, aunque ni ella misma parezca saberlo.

Aún así, cuando Lindsay vuelve a reírse de forma inocente cuando nota la mirada de Trent puesta sobre ella, el músico sabe que está ya perdido, aunque tal vez también lo supo todo el tiempo.

* * *

#03:  
Stupid Cupid –Mandy Moore.  
(Amy/Topher)

Estaba tan molesta al caminar por los pasillos que, automáticamente, cualquiera su alrededor (menos su gemela) se alejaba. ¿La razón? Aparentemente, no la había. Lo último que había hecho Amy era hablar con Topher un poco más animada de lo normal (es decir, no tan antipática) y, tras darle la espalda y comprobar que el muchacho se había ido, golpear el casillero vecino con fuerza.

—Amy… ¿Estás…?

— ¡Juro que si veo a Cupido le arrancaré las alas a ese estúpido bebé en pañales! –gruñó la otra, apretando los dientes.

Porque, que se hubiera enamorado del tipo más narcisista de la secundaria por un estúpido beso —en los labios— para dar la gracia en su propia fiesta, definitivamente tenía que ser culpa de él.

* * *

#04:  
Dead! –My Chemical Romance.  
(Chris/Blaineley)

Viendo las noticias desde la comodidad de su penthouse, Chris no pudo evitar escupir el _latte_ que apenas había sorbido cuando reconoció el nombre de alguien allí. Incrédulo, se levantó y discó su número para confirmarlo, entre asombrado y preocupado.

Sin embargo, viendo a la mujer en la camilla del hospital, ya no estaba seguro si debía de dejar de reír y limpiar la lagrimilla en su ojo o si debía ser más políticamente correcto.

— ¿Escuchaste las noticias del otro día? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona cuando Blaineley apenas abría los ojos, aún aturdida–. ¡Te dieron por muerta!

—Deja las estúpidas bromas ya, McLean. Fue un pequeño accidente…

— ¿Recibiste lo que merecías? ¿Llegaste al cielo o te rechazaron de ahí? —insistía el anfitrión, obteniendo como respuesta un golpe en su cara con la corona de flores que él mismo le había comprado a la rubia que, a pesar de todo, parecía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de las vendas y el gran moretón en la nariz.

—Si sigues así tu corazón será el próximo que se detenga.

* * *

#05:  
W.D.Y.W.F.M. –The Neighbourhood.  
(Trent/Gwen)

Sin prender la luz del pasillo, regresó a la habitación con todo el cuidado posible para no hacer ruido al pisar el suelo de madera. No obstante, con sólo darle un vistazo a su novia, esperando que ésta siguiese dormida al otro lado de la cama, un pequeño destello de la luna colándose por la ventana abierta dejaba ver sus negruzcos orbes perfectamente abiertos.

Aunque esa mirada le preocupaba, había notado que su novia a menudo se quedaba pensando cuando él se iba. Quizá habían sido hace dos días, cinco o incluso cuatro semanas, pero esa costumbre no se desaparecía.

Cuando él le preguntaba qué sucedía, Gwen siempre lo negaba o le decía que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

¿Sería eso verdad? ¿Ella tendría razón y sería él quien estaba mal de la cabeza?

Negó con la cabeza ante el último pensamiento.

Fingiendo no darse cuenta, volvió a la cama de igual manera que antes de acurrucarse al pequeño cuerpo de la gótica, tratando de quitar ideas de su cabeza; aunque había una duda que no se iba por más de que quisiese.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Gwen?

* * *

#06:  
Prisoner –Jeffree Star ft. Porcelain Black.  
(Sierra/Cody/Noah)

—_Sierra…_

— _¿Sí, Noah?_

—"_Disculpa", pero…_

No hubo ningún remordimiento.

Desde el día que lo vio por TV, Sierra supo que Cody sería sólo para ella, y ese son sería un amor imposible como el de su propia madre con el anfitrión del show.

Sin embargo, tras conocerlo más adelante, no creyó que _su mejor amigo_ se entrometería tanto en su relación.

Sí, a veces se metía al cuarto de Cody para verlo dormir pero cuando eso sucedía solía encontrarse a Noah con sus ojos puestos sobre ella, como si ya se lo esperase. Esa era de las situaciones más típicas de las que Cody no estaba enterado, pero cuando él se encontraba a solas con ella, casi siempre gritaba y salía corriendo de la escena en busca de algo dónde refugiarse… o con alguien que pudiera darle protección.

Como Noah. O Gwen, aunque la gótica solía estar más ocupada que _su mejor amigo._

Cuanto le molestaba eso a Sierra… Y a Noah, porque a él también le molestaba la incesable búsqueda de la pelivioleta. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que Cody no quería ser su prisionero?

No; no eran celos. Sólo cuidado de propiedad.

* * *

#07:  
Mr. Right –A Rocket From The Moon.  
(Scott/Zoey/Mike)

Gracioso… Así le resultaba el lío en el que estaba metido, aunque de gracioso tenía poco.

Se supone que tenía una amiga, sí, _sólo una amiga_… hasta que ella se hizo novia del payaso de múltiple personalidad. Incluso las amigas de su amiga tenían "mejores novios"… aunque no es como si eso le importase mucho; alguien como Scott, _un simple chico de granja_, no tenía mucho para decir.

Verla sonreírle a él era molesto, molesto y hasta algo doloroso o incluso triste. Aparte de _la rara_ de Dawn, Zoey había sido la única otra persona en aceptarle.

_Ella podría ser lo mejor que le podía haber pasado mientras él… ¿sería lo peor para ella?_ No se dio cuenta de cuando, pero al parecer algo así terminó diciéndole a la pelirroja cuando ambos se encontraban en su cuarto

— ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías, tontín? —le sonrió Zoey, divertida al entender a donde iba el torpe parloteo en contra de Mike.

Aún condicionada por tener novio, sólo frotó su nariz contra la del pelirrojo, sorprendiéndolo a pesar de querer lucir malhumorado... y ligeramente sonrojado.

* * *

#08:  
Potential Breakup Song –Aly&amp;Aj.  
(Scarlett/Max)

Una vez entre 1 en 365 días (364 si fuese año bisiesto, pero ese no era el caso), ¡una sola maldita vez! ¿Y acaso aquel enano de cabello morado ni siquiera podía recordar esa insignificante fecha?

Sin darle ningún tipo de explicaciones a Max, Scarlett soltó una respuesta sarcástica y se marchó, cerrando la puerta de un gran portazo que hizo caer unos cuadros cercanos colgados en esa pared.

Tal vez le habría perdonado algún olvido en otra ocasión pero… ¿olvidarse del cumpleaños de su novia? ¿Quién más podría hacerlo, aparte de ese intento de villano miniatura?

Con una sonrisa arrogante tras salir de la casa del chico, Scarlett se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que Max regresara a ella, suplicando para que no se fuese.

«»Sin mí, él no es nada –pensaba con confianza la de lentes—. Max no gana si yo no estoy con él… y no vive si no estoy con él.»

Hasta unos minutos después —en los que Max debió reaccionar—, sucedió algo así como lo que pensó Scarlett, sólo que con _el toque exclusivo_ de su novio, lo que le hizo rodar los ojos con cierto fastidio.

— ¡Asistente! ¡No te puedes ir! ¡Debemos ir por tu malvado regalo de cumpleaños!

* * *

#09:  
Kiss You –One Direction.  
(Dave/Sky)

Había hecho cosas vergonzosas antes, tanto por culpa de sus fobias como por torpezas personales… pero nada había alcanzado el nivel de estupidez que estaba cometiendo en ese preciso momento.

De alguna manera (y no por insistirles por tres meses y medio) logró convencer a sus amigos para esa humillación pública. Y ahí estaban, esos cinco idiotas, girando y bailando en el patio de la secundaria bajo la mirada incrédula de todos los estudiantes, profesores, el director y hasta el conserje.

¿Cuándo ponerse a cantar _Kiss you_ había sonado bien en su cabeza? Nunca lo sabría. ¿Alguien se lo habría sugerido? No tenía idea… pero esa habría sido una maldad que sobrepasaba los límites de Max (aunque de Scarlett no estaba seguro, aunque ella fue la encargada de hacer que esa canción sonase en cada rincón en donde hubiese un parlante).

Así que, jadeando por la falta de aire cuando al fin terminó con la coreografía ideada por el profesor Devon Joseph, usó el inhalador antes de apoyar una rodilla en el suelo para preguntarle a Sky si finalmente quería ser su novia.

—Ay, Dave… Lo siento, pero tengo novio.

Bueno… Ahora sí acababa de alcanzar su punto de humillación máximo.

* * *

#10:  
Leave me alone –Alexander Rybak.  
(Chris/Topher)

— _¡En serio, viejo! ¡Basta ya! ¡Comienzas a asustarme!_

Con el ego de Chris McLean, tener fanáticos por montones no le sorprendía en absoluto. ¿Y que estuvieran locos –literalmente— por él? Poco le importaba si podía a pagarles a algunos guardaespaldas para cuidarlo.

Y es «importaba» porque, cuando conoció a cierto muchacho llamado Topher, nunca creyó que alguien pudiese ser tan agobiante o demandante… aparte de sí mismo.

¿Cómo había conseguido su número privado? ¿O su secreto para mantener el peinado por horas? ¿Y su marca predilecta de ropa interior o su colonia preferida? Si su sistema de seguridad no hubiese salido tan caro, tal vez Chris hubiese desconfiado de que faltaban cosas —sin valor, en verdad— de su habitación; como prendas o alguna que otra foto de él de joven.

Al menos, así fue hasta que se topó con Topher cuando salía del baño privado tras una ducha rápida, usando únicamente una toalla enrollada en su cintura y otra sobre su cabeza.

Oh. Alguien estaría despedido esa noche.

* * *

#11:  
Ordinary Day –Vanessa Carlton.  
(Gwen/Geoff)

Un día ordinario, con un chico ordinario.

A veces se preguntaba qué hacía con él, siendo ambos tan diferentes y, cuando claramente, un chico fiestero haría mejor pareja con alguna surfista tranquila en vez de con una directa chica gótica.

Por mucho que Geoff insistiese en que ella era perfecta, Gwen seguía reacia a creerlo. Por ello, cada vez que el rubio se lo decía, ella sólo atinaba a dar una respuesta sarcástica o a esconder la cabeza entre sus flexionadas piernas, siendo ésta última la situación actual.

Pálida como era, perfectamente podía atribuir el nuevo color de sus mejillas por culpa del sol, ya que en pleno campo abierto, era imposible mantenerse bajo la sombra de algo. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista y dar con los azules ojos de Geoff, esperando una respuesta junto con su radiante sonrisa, se vio incapaz de hablar, causándole una risilla al vaquero.

Al fin y al cabo, eso terminaba pasando en sus días ordinarios, junto a un chico que terminaba viendo el cielo.

* * *

#12:  
Eh, Eh (There's Nothing I Can Say) –Lady GaGa.  
(Duncan/Gwen/Courtney)

Cuanto terminó con el punk, ni siquiera tuvo que darle la típica excusa del 'no eres tú, soy yo' porque en más de una ocasión fue él mismo quien trataba de _unir más_ la amistad entre su novia y su ex novia, así que no era más quien Duncan el culpable de que terminaran.

No había mucho para decir.

Aunque algunas veces Courtney deseaba que Gwen no hubiese compartido esa mirada cómplice como Duncan, rápidamente se arrepentía y descartaba el pensamiento. Usualmente, eso pasaba cuando iban por la calle; entonces, la morena tomaba de la mano a la otra, y la estrechaban sin mirarse y soltando una pequeña y tonta risa que era acompañada a un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

* * *

#13:  
Everything I Ask For –The Maine.  
(Trent/Heather)

Estúpidamente feliz: así se podía definir a sí mismo sin estar seguro del por qué, aunque la razón la tuviera aquella chica de nombre Heather. La misma que sólo viste _Prada_, que odia que la tomen de las manos en público y que pareciera no saber tratar a alguien bien.

Varios meses habían pasado juntos desde la pelea con su último novio, y en esos meses Trent se había dado cuenta de unos pequeños detalles en su novia; como que lucía endemoniadamente bien de rojo, que decía odiar a su banda sólo por culpa de sus amigos y que siempre –y siempre es siempre– se tomaba el tiempo cuando quería hacer algo bien, por pequeño e insignificante que fuese.

Es por ello que, días antes de decidir cortar con ella, un pequeño sobre blanco situado encima de su cama le llamó la atención. Y ahí, dentro de él, encontraba su púa favorita, esa que había perdidos hace semanas y que dio por robada por Duncan.

Tal vez esa fue la primera vez que se sintió estúpidamente a causa de su chica.

* * *

#14:  
Hello –Martin Solveig ft Dragonette.  
(Noah/Lindsay)

«¡Hola!»

¿Cómo un simple 'hola' podía ser malinterpretable? No lo entendía. Ni siquiera había sido algo con emoción o con una sonrisa de comercial. Simplemente, saludó –vagamente– por cortesía a su compañera de clase y se sentó en el único sitio libre que, casualmente, era junto a la rubia descerebrada que sostenía el libro de matemáticas al revés.

Aún viviendo esa situación no comprendía como había quienes se entusiasmasen con tan poco… y, aunque conociese a otro ejemplo viviente de eso (su mejor amigo, el cual creyó enamorarse de una gótica que se encogió de hombros al decirle «hola») tampoco le daba mucho crédito.

Al notar como la mirada de Lindsay se mantenía puesta sobre él, Noah le devolvió la mirada, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —«Aparte del cerebro», quiso agregar, pero se frenó a sí mismo sin razón.

— ¡No sé cómo no vine aquí antes! —soltó ella, bastante alegre y en un tono demasiado alto para la biblioteca, aunque no recibió queja alguna–. ¡Estos libros están llenos de caritas y letras raras!

—No son "caritas"; son ecuaciones. Y, para empezar, lo que ves son letras al revés genio. Tienes todo el libro al revés —espetó con vista a su propio libro, dejando a la rubia confundida e intrigada inocentemente.

Fue ahí que notó su error, y que no podría concentrarse en su libro.

Todo por el simple «hola».

* * *

#15:  
In All My Dreams I Drown –The Devils Carnival.  
(Dawn/Scott)

Se despertó a mitad de la noche, y no precisamente por la tormenta en altamar.

Alerta, trató de ver en la oscuridad con sus entrecerrados ojos, manteniendo ambas manos sobre el colchón, a un lado del pelirrojo con el que pasaba las noches.

—Scott… —Trató de llamarlo, apenas meciéndolo un poco—. Tienes que levantarte…

A pesar del sueño pesado del chico, finalmente pudo abrir uno de los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? –preguntó, casi escupiendo la última palabra para no sonar tan brusco con la rubia.

—No puedo dormir.

—Puedes encender alguna luz.

—No es por eso.

— ¿Tienes insomnio?

—En todos mis sueños me ahogo. Algo pasará —terminó diciendo, algo aterrada y aferrándose a las sábanas—Algo… algo me lo dice.

Sin embargo, el consuelo que consiguió fue un ligero abrazo por parte de Scott antes de mandarla a dormir de vuelta.

* * *

#16:  
Awkward –San Cisco.  
(Bridgette/Geoff)

Desde que ella tuvo un incidente con un latino en la competencia internacional de surf, la relación no había sido la misma taza de azúcar de antes. Algunos se alegraban por ello pero, los más cercanos, se sentían bastante incómodos al verlo o estar con ellos.

Su comunicación se había limitado a mensajes de texto, indirectas o pocas palabras en la cara que, más que nada, era algún reproche por algo.

—No contestaste mis mensajes anoche.

—No atendiste mis llamadas anoche.

—Quise hacerlo, pero estabas con Heather anoche.

Hubo un silencio incómodo después de eso.

Ni siquiera se devolvieron la mirada.

Definitivamente ese lío ya no se resolvería con una simple sesión de besuqueos.

* * *

#17:  
Lonely Hearts Club –Marina &amp; The Diamonds.  
(Ella/Dave/Sky)

Todo de color rosa, todo predecible y risas casi grabadas era como se podía percibir todo alrededor de Ella Herrington y Dave Beecher. Después de todo, era sabido que ellos dos no eran más que dos integrantes del Club de los Corazones Solitarios, perfecto para alguien con el corazón roto o con el simple deseo de no estar solo.

Muchas veces Ella solía preguntarle de manera inocente si alguien como él podría enamorarse de alguien como ella, y nunca obtuvo respuesta alguna. Al menos, hasta que la respuesta chocó contra ella, literalmente.

Sky Moore estaba de frente y tendiéndole la mano ya que la princesa había caído sentada por andar perdida en sus pensamientos.

No pudo evitar sonreír, incluso a pesar de no saber cómo sentirse.

Quizá, en el fondo, sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al tratar de sanar el corazón roto de Dave.

* * *

#18:  
Comin' in Hot –Hollywood Undead.  
(Duncan/Trent)

Definitivamente la despedida de soltero de Owen había sido lo mejor que les podía haber pasado.

Bebidas por doquier y todo tipo de chicas que abarcaban todos los tipos de gustos. Aunque para cierto par, las chicas en ropa provocativa eran lo de menos.

Ignorando a Harold inconsciente en el suelo, Geoff y Owen animaban a beber a DJ, distracción perfecta para que tanto el punk como el músico se escabulleran de la escena, pero no para desaparecer durante media fiesta.

Deshaciéndose de Tyler con alguna broma pesada durante el camino, finalmente el ebrio dúo pelinegro llegó a los baños, los cuales no tardaron en cerrarse torpemente apenas ambos estuvieron dentro.

Obviamente, de todo eso se dieron cuenta el día siguiente, cuando ambos revisaban las fotos _en línea _que habían subido de sus respectivas cuentas.

* * *

#19:  
Cute –Stephen Jerzak.  
(Heather/Bridgette)

Al ver a la surfista rubia, Heather no podía evitar pensar que el color de sus ojos era el incorrecto.

Sí, el dorado iba bien con su cabello, su tez apenas bronceada naturalmente y sus labios duraznos; pero realmente creía que Bridgette debía de tener los ojos tan celestes como el agua en la que tanto adoraba estar.

No eran preferencias, esa era su simple opinión como experta en el tema.

Tal vez… si le pidiese usar lentillas azules para comprobar su punto…

No. Un rotundo no.

No arruinaría la naturalidad que hacía destacar aún más a la tranquila chica de coleta que, en esos momentos, dejaba de limpiar su tabla de surf y se dirigía a ella.

— ¿Sucede algo, Heather? —preguntó amablemente sin siquiera haber notado alguna de las miradas de la asiática sobre ella.

Por orgullo, Heather se negó al cruzar los brazos; sin embargo, no pudo evitar comentarle con cierto tono caprichoso:

—Deberías tener los ojos azules. Eso te haría más linda.

* * *

#20:  
Pick up the Phone –Falling in Reverse.  
(Duncan/Zoey)

— ¡Atiende el teléfono!

Detrás de esa línea, Duncan Moore se encontraba en una antigua cabina telefónica, digna de filme de horro y que, de pura casualidad, funcionaba sin inconvenientes. Con ese teléfono pegado a su oreja y siendo sostenido con su hombro, escribía al mismo tiempo con el celular, tratando de llamar fallida la atención de cierta chica a toda costa.

«…Y lamento si te ofendí», era una de las cosas que terminó mandando, totalmente perdido en un intento de recibir respuesta. Eso se dejaba ver cuando apoyó su frente contra el cristal, dejando caer el teléfono de línea al cerrar los ojos.

— ¡¿Por qué no atiendes el maldito teléfono?! —se quejaba roncamente, producto de haber estado gritando afuera de un edificio durante horas.

¿Ese sería el final? ¿Realmente lo sería?

Se sentía estúpido por no poder verla a la cara.

_«We're sorry. The number you have dialed is not in service at the time_» escuchó por enésima vez al operador; no obstante, cuando su cerebro le jugó la broma de hacerlo creer que su celular vibraba, Duncan hubiese jurado haber escuchado, además, un: «fuck you» del otro lado de la línea.

Malditas fuesen las llamadas intercontinentales y los padres con vuelos de negocios a última hora.

* * *

**¡Hey de nuevo!** **Por más raro que haya quedado... con algo de crack y canon... puede que este conjunto sea de mis favoritos uwu ya que fue divertido &amp; a la vez frustrante escribirlo casi 'contrarreloj' ¬¬~, pero bueno... ¡Espero que les haya gustado &amp; gracias por leer! Si vuelvo a tener problemas con otra salida y se me da por usar canciones, de seguro habrá otra parte con más cosas así x).  
Por cierto~ nop, no repetí apellidos sin querer~, el de Sky (por poner el ejemplo) es para indicar la futura relación que tendrán en el próximo oneshot (o uno de los tantos) que ando preparando nwn7**

**Así que, ¡hasta entonces! ¡Ciao!**


End file.
